1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve for controlling the flow of hot melt material and more particularly to such valve that is solenoid operated, affords superior temperature control of the material controlled thereby and provides for adjustment of stroke without disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves for controlling the flow of hot melt material can be controlled by hydraulic or pneumatic actuators. Such actuators, however, are relatively slow. Hot melt material valves can be actuated by a solenoid. Solenoid valves can be overly complex and the temperature of the hot melt material that is controlled by the valve can adversely affect the electrical components of the solenoid.
A gun having a solenoid operated valve for hot melt material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,417. The stroke of the patented valve can be adjusted only by partially disassembling the valve.